


Alphafemaleshipping

by Witchan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: Shelly and Courtney end up together, leaving their own criminal organization teams. Rated R for Strong Language, Sexual Content, and some Graphic Violence.





	Alphafemaleshipping

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story that's re-written.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Pokemon and its characters.

Courtney was always busy with her computer in her own little room. But why? What made her stay this way? Nude photos of a taller woman named Shelly. But who was Shelly? An admin of Team Aqua. Courtney was an admin of Team Magma. Both teams hated each other with a passion, but Courtney never hated Shelly. Her infatuation towards Shelly commenced when they hada first met. Due to Courtney’s strange personality, Shelly blatantly insulted her with derogatory remarks such as “retard” and “weirdo”, but Courtney didn’t care. Most of her corybantic daydreams and dreams involved her and Shelly having rough, passionate sex in different places.

Shelly was the hottest piece of ass Courtney had ever seen in her life. A little muscular, well shaped ass, bigger and nicely shaped tits, exquisite hair, and well dressed. Courtney had never confessed to Shelly about her feelings, but hiding them forever would be vacuous. She never told her fellow Team Magma members about her secret. If she did, they would obviously be upset, and she would get fired. Courtney didn’t want that to happen.

Anyway, Courtney clicked on another nude photo of Shelly, licking those snug lips of hers. Her finger rubbed one part of the computer screen, zooming the photo. “Ass,” Courtney said. Of all the body parts of Shelly, Shelly’s ass was Courtney’s favorite. Half of Courtney’s collection involved Shelly showing her ass in different directions and poses. “Shelly.”

A random magma grunt suddenly opened Courtney’s door, startling her, forcing herself to quickly mimimized her google chrome window. The grunt didn’t see what Courtney was looking because the computer screen wasn’t facing the door. Speaking of Courtney, she scowled at the grunt, intimidating him.

"T-t-the b-b-brunch is ready, m-m-miss Courtney…" the magma grunt stuttered.

“…No! Cancelled! Be gone! NOOOOOOOOWWWWW!” Courtney wailed.

The magma grunt ran away as if he was running for his life, but Courtney didn’t want to kill him. She was extremely upset at him for not knocking on the door or calling her like everybody else, but he forgot, although it was her own fault for not locking the door.

"Doltish dunderhead!" Courtney insulted the poor grunt.

7:30 p.m. Courtney hadn't eaten anything. Courtney hadn't taken a break from the computer. Courtney hadn't drank anything. Other than that grunt from earlier, the rest of the team hadn't seen her all day, like yesterday, the day before, and so on.

Someone knocked on Courtney’s door, irritating her.“WHAT!?” she shouted, turning her window computer off.

"It’s your boss, admin Courtney," Maxie replied. "Let me in. We need to talk. It’s important."

"NO!" Courtney refused to let Maxie come in. "GO AWAY!"

"Are you disrespecting me, your boss, the highest authority of Team Magma, again? Listen, Courtney. I’m starting to worry about you. We all are. Whatever problem you’re having needs to be taken care of, immediately. Ever since you joined Team Magma, you’ve proven yourself to be a trustworthy member, and you’ve completed the hardest tasks without a problem whatsoever. Now, you’re doing nothing but acting weird, calling me and your fellow magma members’ names, and staying inside your room. That is unacceptable, Courtney, but you deserve another chance. We need you. Come with me. We can talk about your problem," Maxie said.

Courtney grabbed her door keys, turned the computer off, she headed straight to the door, opened it, glared at her boss, walked out of her room, closed the door, and then locked it. “Fresh air," Courtney said in her typical robotic tone."

"Fresh air? Outside?" Maxie asked.

"Yes. Alone," Courtney replied, walking away from Maxie.

Maxie sighed, shaking his head. “What has gotten into you, Courtney?”

Courtney thought about something that needed to be done, but what was it? Seeing Shelly, but what if she spotted Shelly heading to Team Aqua’s hideout? Would she follow her there, or would she wait for Shelly to come out? “Confess.” After a few hours of wandering around in Lilycove City, Courtney spotted Shelly, who was sitting on a bench, eating an off-brand candy bar.

"Shell," Courtney said.

That distracted Shelly.

"What do you want, freak? An ass-beating?" Shelly asked as Courtney joined her.

"Confess. You. Sexy. Together. Marriage," Courtney replied.

Shelly stood with a surprised look on her face, stepping back. “Marriage!? Get the hell away from me, you dyke!” Shelly yelled.

Courtney smiled, gazing at Shelly. “Angry. Cute," Courtney admitted more.

"Abnormal psycopath. I’m out of here," Shelly said.

Shelly headed back to her hideout.

Courtney looked at Shelly’s ass. “Dat ass. Lovely. Must," Courtney said.

On the part where Shelly sat, Courtney licked it. She sniffed an awful scent, too, but it was Shelly’s. As long as it was Shelly’s scent, she’d sniff it, but the rest of the world? No. Two people on the other side of the street witnessed Courtney doing something unthinkable. They were disgusted. They were thinking “What if someone farted or threw up on that spot?” They were right about the farting part.

Back in Team Magma’s hideout, Maxie used Courtney’s computer to check her history page, furthering his concern about her. Tabitha walked inside Courtney’s room, wondering what his boss was doing.

"Sir? What are you doing?" Tabitha asked.

"I’m going through Courtney’s history page, Tabitha. I know she told us not to mess with her computer while she’s gone, but I don’t care. As her boss, I have every right to use it. Something from the internet must be bothering her," Maxie said.

"Or in real life," Tabitha said.

"That too, but we both know the internet can chance some people," Maxie said.

"Wait!" Tabitha stopped Maxie from moving forward. "What about Team Aqua? Don’t you think one, two, or many of those pathetic excuse of human beings are bothering her?"

"Could be, but we’ll deal with them later," Maxie said as the internet explorer web opened. Then, he went through the history page, seeing the same URL, shocking Maxie. "Freenudes.com/models/ILoveWaWa/04? They’re also the same, but with different numbers after the third slash."

"What?" Tabitha joined Maxie. "A lot…? Wow… Who is this "ILoveWaWa"?"

Maxie clicked one of the urls, and after the page loaded, a nude picture of Shelly appeared, surprisingly shocking the men. “SHELLY!?” they said in unison, distracting three magma members who were standing a few inches from Courtney’s room. They came in to see what the hell happened.

"AQUA!?" they had the same reaction.

"THAT BITCH! HOW COULD SEE!? SHE HAS ZERO RIGHT TO VIEW NUDE PHOTOS OF AN AQUA MEMBER! ANYONE BUT A FRIGGIN’ AQUA MEMBER! SHE’S A FRIGGIN DISGRACE! WHY I OUGHT-”

"Calm, Tabitha," Maxie cut Tabitha off. Maxie and the grunts were angry as well. "Rule 9 and I quote "Viewing explicit photos of an Aqua member without permission or with infatuation leads to termination"."

"Fire her!? I say we kill her!" Tabitha suggested, and the grunts strongly agreed. "Let’s… um… Shoot! I can’t come up with a graphic death!"

"I got one, Admin Tabitha! Let’s shove her computer mouse up her mouth, hang up, and then whack her on the head with baseball bats! That’ll teach her not to fall for an Aqua member!" one of the grunts shared his idea.

"Oh, yeah! Great plan!" Tabitha, and the other grunts, liked that idea.

"No, guys. I will not allow violence. Yes, Courtney’s actions are unforgivable, but killing her is not the answer. I’ll fire her and that’s it. Failure to comply me will result in termination," Maxie said.

"Humph! Whatever! Stupid Courtney…" Tabitha stronglydisagreed with Maxie.

In Team Aqua’s hideout, Shelly went on a porn website to see how many hits her nude photos had. A lot, courtesy of Courtney. Now, she retrieved something from under her keyboard, a picture of Courtney. She kissed it.

"Sorry, baby. You’ve admitted your love to me, but I can’t admit my love to you. I’m a little scared. Just look at you. You’re the sexiest woman alive. If I don’t… N-No! I must do it! Here I come, Courtney!" Shelly said.

Shelly put the picture between her breasts before she leaving the hideout. All this time, she loved Courtney. She loved Courtney more than anything else, even her own team. In Lilycove City, Shelly saw Courtney sleeping on the same bench she sat an hour ago.

Shelly smiled. “Look at you, darling. You’re sleeping like a cute little angel," Shelly said.

Hearing Shelly’s voice, Courtney woke up. “Shelly?”

Shelly went closer to Courtney as the shorter woman stood, touching her shoulders, blushing, looking directly at those beautiful eyes. Courtney blushed, too. “Courtney,” Shelly said, then a kiss from her commenced. Heavy blushing from the girls occurred. “I love you.”

"Shell," Courtney said, fondling Shelly's right cheek.

"I really, really do. You’re everything to me and I love how you talk. I’m sorry for calling you deplorable names. It’s just that I had a strong crush on you, that’s all. I even took a picture of you while you were walking a month ago and kept it. It’s hidden between my breasts. Courtney, I suggest we leave our teams and start a new life. It’s pointless to stay with them if we’re going to be together," Shelly said.

"Accept. Hotel. ROUGH sex," Courtney suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Shelly agreed 100%. "Let’s get there, shall we?"

The girls headed to Lilycove’s hotel to get things started, which was sex, hot billigerent sex. Both couldn’t wait any longer, so they walked faster.

"B T W. Nude photos. Ass. Hot. Hits," Courtney reminded.

"Ah! No wonder my hits are over 2,000!" Shelly said.

"Underrated. Attention needed," Courtney said.

"Oh, love. How kindful of you," Shelly said.

Finally making it there, the girls rushed to an employee standing behind a counter, asking him for a hotel room, giving him a 100 dollar Yen. “Only one left,” said the employee, giving the girls a hotel key with a tag saying “C6”.

"Keep the change!" Shelly said as she and Courtney headed to their destination, room number C six.

There, Shelly dropped the key as Courtney gripped her ass, initiating a kiss on their warm lips, shutting their eyes. Finally. They were finally in their little own world, a world where many members of team aqua and team magma wouldn’t exist. Courtney slapping Shelly’s ass hard happened, then another one occurred, then one after that. Now, she squeezed it. She couldn’t get enough of that ass. No one could blame her, though. Many members of Team Aqua loved it, others loved it. Hell, even a few Magma members loved it. Who would say it look bad? A few. Slapping and grabbing weren’t the only things Courtney had in mind. She wanted to lick it, finger it, and fuck it with a strap-on, too, but neither Shelly or Courtney had one. They’d buy one tomorrow to make things more fun.

French-kissing suddenly occurred. It went on and on and on as time went by. The sensational feeling so was magnificent that they never wanted to let go. Irresistible and passionate, that kiss. How long would it last?

The next day, Shelly and Courtney were on their way to Team Aqua’s hideout while holding each other’s hands, getting mixed reactions from people walking past them. One man yelled a slur at them, in which it had something to do with their sexuality, but they ignored the sad lesbophobic fellow. And of course, more reactions occurred from Archie, leader of Team Aqua, and half of the team witnessing the hand-holding. Their reactions were collective gasps.

"Shelly!" What in gawd’s name do ya think yer doing!?" Archie yelled. Glares from him and the group happened.

"What does it look like I’m doing? I’m hanging out with my girlfriend, and before you say anything else, I want to say that I’m no longer working for Team Aqua, permanently. C’mon, Courtney. Let’s go to my room and pack all of my stuff," Shelly said.

"Shell," Courtney agreed.

"Ya despicable, ignoramus tramp! Dating with the enemy is not tolerable! You shall be punished!" Archie yelled more.

"You tell her, boss!" Matt said.

Courtney boldly went closer to the gang of blue, surprising them. “Intimidation? No. You. Aqua. Away. Unharmed," Courtney said.

"Talk normal, ya little scamp! Idiocy is not acceptable, you unsophisticated bitch!" Archie insulted.

"Hey!" Shelly stood next to Courtney, pointing at Archie. "Don’t talk to her like that!" Shelly defended Courtney like a true girlfriend. "Say anything bad to her one more time and I’ll kill you! I’ll kill all of you! I’m dead serious!" Shelly threatened.

Archie and his team suddenly bursted out laughing, mocking Shelly’s threat.

"Chance," Courtney walked inside Aqua’s hideout, and Shelly followed her. After the girls went back outside, Team Aqua were still laughing like idiots, and Courtney and Shelly deadpanned.

Shelly scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Morons,” Shelly insulted her former team.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Tabitha’s loud voice distracted Courtney, Shelly, and Team Aqua as he, Maxie, and a dozen of Magma grunts rushed towards them. Then, Tabitha pulled a pistol out of his pocket, scaring a lot except for Courtney. He REALLY wanted to kill Courtney, his former best friend. "ARE YOU READY TO DIE, COURTNEY!?"

Shelly shielded Courtney.

"No, Tabitha! Remember what I said! Think about your job!" Maxie said.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tabitha raged like hell. "COURTNEY FUCKING SUCKS, TEAM AQUA FUCKING SUCKS, AND YOUR RULES FUCKING SUCK COCK! IF I WERE LEADER OF TEAM MAGMA, I’D KILL ANY MAGMA MEMBER FALLING IN LOVE WITH A MOTHERFUCKING AQUA MEMBER!”

"Calm your ass down, you Makuhita looking prick. You’ll end up dead if you keep raging like a madman," Shelly said.

"YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, BITCH! PREPARE TO DIE!" Tabitha screamed.

"TAB!" Courtney revealed a gun from under her skirt, came closer to Tabitha, and then shot him in the head a few times, killing him as Shelly smiled. The rest? Shocked. The gun was owned by Shelly.

"My god…" Matt said lowly.

Courtney turned around, displaying an evil grin on her face. “Run.”

Both sides did as Courtney targeted Team Aqua. She shot a grunt, then another one, and another, and finally, Archie. Her targets died except for Archie, who was slowly crawling in pain, swearing and crying. Shelly and Courtney blocked his way as Courtney aimed for the head.

"Nowhere. You. Die. Hell. Burn!" Courtney said.

Courtney killed him.

Shelly touched Courtney’s shoulder. “He deserved it, Courtney," Shelly said.

"Tabitha, too," Courtney said. "Magma. My items."

"First, we'll return to our hotel room and drop my stuff there. Then, we’ll get your stuff," Shelly said.

"Okay," Courtney agreed.

Some time later, the girls entered Team Magma’s hideout to clear Courtney’s room. Neither grunt wanted to talk to Courtney or Shelly. They were letting them walk by. Maxie included. After a few minutes, the girls headed back outside with a few bags.

"Wait," Maxie stopped Courtney and Shelly from stepping further. "Courtney… Shelly…"

"What?" they asked.

"Never mind… Just go…" Maxie replied, facing the other way. He thought about saying something to them, but he decided to chance his mind at the last second.

"Well! That was a waste of our time. Let’s get the hell out of here," Shelly said.

"Sex. Strap-on," Courtney suggested, a predictable, but sexy suggestion.

Shelly giggled. “Oh, Courtney. You’re such a horny babe," Shelly said.

They left.

Three months later, Shelly and Courtney were heading to their new home in Lilycove City, a home that was close to the sea. New job, many sex toys, expensive clothes, more expensive stuff, everything. They were living big since getting their first paychecks from their new job, a mall. In their home, they went straight to their room to have some fun.

"Sex," they said.

The End


End file.
